DragonVale Real Life References
It has been made obvious that Backflip Studios has inserted references to real life into DragonVale. Backflip even associated the elements with Real life! To read about that, go here. This will be a list of automated dragon names, decorations, and other references which have a connection to life outside of DragonVale and the explanations of how and why. The list is in alphabetical order for each section. Leave a comment about anything you think is an outside reference or explanation of how and why, and we will add it to the list. The Four Elements There have been cross-references to four of the basic elements that DragonVale starts with. Here is an in-depth look at how DragonVale relates to the elements: DragonVale and Real Life - Elements Dragon Automated Names Ahab - Captain Ahab from Herman Melville's Moby Dick; the deranged whaler Amelia - Amelia Earhart - famous female pilot who disappeared flying around the world Amp - short for ampere - the unit for electric current Aput - Inuit word for "snow" (on the ground) Azul - Spanish for "blue" Blitzen - "blixem" or "bliksem" which are German/Dutch for "lightning" Boreal - Northern Tundra biome; Aurora Borealis; reference to Boreas the Greek god of the North Wind; Greek god of cold/ice/snow Buck - name of the main character form Jack London's The Call of the Wild, which takes place in the north Buzz - reference to Buzz Aldrin and the moon Cecil - the sea serpent from the cartoon Beany and Cecil Ceres - Roman goddess of the harvest Chuck - reference to Chuck Yeager,the first pilot to break the sound barrier, back in 1947 Cucoo - derived form of "cuckoo"; a kind of bird Curly - name of the dog in The Call of the Wild Dvergr - (automatic name for Metal Dragon)- a type of Scandinavian dwarf that dwells in rocks and hills, and it is skillful in working metals Dewi - ancient Celtic god who took on the form of a serpent or dragon Donner - "donder" or"dunder" which are German/Dutch for "thunder" Elmo - St. Elmo, patron saint of sailors; said to protect them from storms Faraday - famous scientist in electrics Freya - Norse god of love and fertility Fuji - Mt. Fuji Gaia - Greek goddess of the Earth Geoff - name of one of the developers? Gotard - reference to Goddard, a rocket scientist Helen - Mt. St. Helens, a volcano near Seattle Hydra - the water snake constellation; as well as a multi-headed serpent Jotun - name used for frost giant in Norse mythology Jupiter - Roman god of thunder Kelvin - Unit of measurement for temperature based on absolute zero - It was the name of a river near the laboratory of William Thompson the scientist who "discovered" absolute zero. When he was elected to the House of Lords he was given the title Lord Kelvin. Kraka - Krakatoa - a volcano Kraken - mythical sea monster Kukul - Mayan word for "feathered" Larson - a company that makes boats Leo - flight simulator software Leviathan - a biblical sea monster Loki - Norse god of mischief Mar - Spanish for "sea" Meeker - Mount Meeker, a tall mountain in Colarado Moby - reference to Moby Dick, the great white whale Nami - "wave" in Japanese Nanuk - Inuit word for "polar bear" Nemo - Captain Nemo from Jules Verne's 20,00 Leagues Under the Sea; From the movie "Finding Nemo" Neptune - Roman god of the seas Nessy - reference to the Loch Ness Monster Nico - famous European singer; the demigod son of Hades in the Percy Jackson series Oakheart - Braveheart Ohm - measurement for electrical resistance Orville - reference to Orville Wright, inventor of the airplane Pele - Hawaiian goddess of fire and volcanos Petra - famous "lost" archaeological city in Jordan (also means 'stone' in Arabic) Pompey - Pompeii, Italy Poseidon - Greek god of the seas Saturn - Roman god of time Sierra - Sierra Nevada Mountains Siren - Greek sea nymph with a beautiful voice Sol - Spanish for "sun" Spitz - a character form Jack London's The Call of the Wild, which takes place in the north Steve - Steve Jobs' name, the former Apple CEO? Stratos - reference to the stratosphere - one of the layers of Earth's atmosphere Sulfur- a yellowish brown element often associated with volcani activity Toa - Polynesian word for "warrior" Tesla - famous scientist in electrics Thor - Norse god of thunder Tul - famous European singer Tundra -Northern biome with less trees and more permafrost than Boreal Vesuvius - A volcano in Italy responsible for the destruction of the city of Pompeii Vulcan - Roman name of Hephaestus, the god of blacksmithing Whitefang - the name of a character in Jack London's Whitefang, the title character, which also takes place in the north Wilbur - reference to Wilbur Wright, co-inventor of the airplane Yeager - reference to Chuck Yeager,the first pilot to break the sound barrier, back in 1947 Ymir - a Frost giant from Norse mythology Zeus - Greek god of the skies Any Flower Name - Too many to list all, but references to different types of flowers. Decorations Astrolabe - "The great wizard Dalfgan claims that the leap year is a myth" - Dalfgan rearranged/syllables swapped is Gandalf - Gandalf is a main character in The Lord of the Rings series Ami'Lya Pond - reference to Amelia Pond, a character in the most recent series of Doctor Who Bed of Roses - "Berrywhite Mountains" - A reference to Barry White. Cactus - "Brought in from that great sandy home where the earth dragons roam" - reference to the song "Home, Home on the Range" Clover Cottage - ""These cottages may look small from the outside, but somehow the inside of them is larger than any other building that you will ever see! It's not known how the builders managed to do this, but our wizards assure us that they are almost definitely 99% certain that we are not being transported to another dimension inside." - reference to Dr. Who's TARDIS Cozy Dogen - "A dogen is the traditional underground home of the Tols, a race of half-sized men from the Great South. In the southern fields you can sometimes overhear a Tolsan father telling his son to "get out an mow the roof before it gets dark." - *take on the houses from The Shire in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings trilogy by famous author, J.R.R.Tolkien. The info box even describes a Hobbit, "race of half-sized men" but calls them the Tols for copyright purposes. Fire Statue- "The original statue was moved to the Magical Archives to be investigated by top men. Top. Men." - A reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. SPOILER ALERT: At the end of the movie, Indy asks Maj. Eaton about the fate of the Ark of the Covenant. Maj. Eaton - We have top men working on it right now. Indy- Who? Maj. Eaton- Top... men. Then the movie cuts to the now famous (or infamous) scene where a wooden crate, which we are to assume contains the Ark, is being wheeled by a lone man into a huge government warehouse filled with similar boxes. Happy Tree - "Famous dragon artist Bob Ploss love painting and planting Happy Trees! Maybe they will attract some little squirrel friends." - reference to artist Bob Ross *The design is based on the Tree Stars from The Land Before Time Jack-O-Lantern - Jack-O-Lanterns Sham-rock - "Said to have magically appeared one day in the meadows of Ulster, the Sham-rock seems to attract clover dragons whenever they come out from hiding. No one seems to know how these majestic beasts always find their way to the same place every year, but some have said that they are in search of some sort of lucky trinkets or charms." * the description seems to be a reference to Blarney's Stone; the famous stone that people would visit for good luck. The story goes that if you kiss the stone, it will bring you good fortune and help you find true love. *Title is a pun on Shamrock also known as a Four-Leaf-Clover. Also implies that the rock is a "sham" Moon Flag - "The traditional banner of the moon dragon. It bears no resemblence to delicious dairy snack foods. None at all. Trust us." - references the lore that the moon is made of cheese. Stone Path - "If you build it, they will walk." - reference to the film Field of Dreams which had the line "If you build it, they will come." Thatched Roof Cottage - '"It would be tragic to accidentally burninate your thatched roof cottage." - reference to the episode of Homestar Runner in which the character Strong Bad draws a dragon named Trogdor the Burninator Volcano - "I once went to the doctor with a fever, and the only prescription was more volcano." - a reference to the SNL skit, "more cowbell." Witch Hut - "Mor'Gynne the Ancient was the most famous of all witches" - This is a reference to Morgan le Fay from the legends of King Arthur. Goals "Flame On" - Goal Name - for building the Fire Shrine is a reference to the Human Torch in Marvel's Fantastic Four. "Hungry Hungry Dragons" - Goal Name - for upgrading 6 Large Treat Farms is a reference to the game Hungry Hungry Hippos. "Ice Ice Baby" - Goal Name - for hatching an Ice Dragon is a reference to the rap song "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice. "Let It Snow" - Goal Name - for hatching a Snow Dragon - reference to the song with lyrics "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." "Love is in the Air" - Goal Name - for building the Breeding Cave is a reference to the song Love is in the Air originally sung by John Paul Young "Lady in the Lake" - Goal Name - for building the Ami'Lya Pond is a reference to the Lady of the Lake who in the Arthurian legend gave Excalibur to King Arthur. "Raise the Rainbow" - Goal Name - is a reference to " Taste the Rainbow ®" the Skittles slogan "They were all... yellow." reference to the Coldplay song "Yellow" "Wild Thing" the goal awarded after hatching a swamp dragon, is a reference to the song "Wild Thing by Chip Taylor. It may also be a reference to Where the '''Wild Things '''Are book by Maurice Sendak. Habitats Large Cold Habitat Description - "We heard that cold dragons like cold, so we added some cold to your cold habitat so you can keep more cold dragons in the cold." - a reference to the "Yo Dawg" Xzibit meme. Moon Habitat Description - "This beautiful specimen of space rock will keep your Moon Dragon nice and happy. It is definitely not made of cheese, barbecue spare ribs or anything even remotely edible. We strongly recommend not trying to eat this habitat, even if it does look just... so tasty." - a reference to a recurring Saturday Night Live sketch featuring Will Ferrell as legendary Chicago Cub's broadcaster Harry Caray as the host of a space and astronomy TV talk show, Space: The Infinite Frontier. During one episode, he asks a scientist if he would eat the moon if it were made of barbeque spare ribs. Sun Habitat Description - "Ripping a hole through space and time to obtain a tiny actual star is pretty dangerous. Placing it safely in your dragon park is nigh impossible. Having a cozy home for your sun dragon? Priceless. Well, actually, no, it's pretty expensive. But still worth it." - a tongue in cheek reference to the MasterCard Priceless series of commercials. Dragon Descriptions Blazing Dragon - "Many attempts have been made to craft a magical blazing saddle..." - reference to Mel Brook's film Blazing Saddles Firefly Dragon - "The magical glow from their tails can be seen in the skies for miles around. They look like stars at night. Their insect-like shape tends to scare people away, but I think they're kind of cute!" - reference to the shape of the ship, Serenity, on the show Firefly Frostfire Dragon - "While researching his forthcoming work, The Origins of Dragons, Professor Dravin happened upon the uncharted Palagos Islands" - reference to Darwin,The Origin of Species, and the Galapagos Islands Iron Dragon - "“First discovered during the great wizard Dalfgan's maiden attempt to summon an unknown beast from ancient times, the iron dragon is a close cousin of the more common metal dragon. The large metal block at the end of its tail is intimidating to some, but we've been assured that it just uses it for communication. Hopefully they don't try to communicate with any of the visitors!” * the description speaks of a great wizard "Dangalf", which is a rearrangement of Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings Leap Year Dragon - "The exceptionally rare leap year dragon can only be seen in the wild once every four years near Bridget's Pass. Getting one of these in your park is sure to make your visitors over the rainbow? Or is it over the moon? I can never remember..." *Legend is that around fifth century Ireland, St. Bridget complained to St. Patrick that women had to wait a long time for men to propose, so St. Patrick told her that women could propose on February 29 each leap year. *reference to The Lord of the Rings:The Fellowship of the Ring Gandalf is at Bridget's Pass where he met the ogres *reference to the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" from the The Wizard of Oz, and also the nursery rhyme with the line "and the cow jumped over moon" Lichen Dragon -"“Lichen dragons can be found on the highest mountain peaks and furthest polar reaches throughout the world. Our wizards say that the unique substance growing on them is some sort of strange plant that feeds the dragons using sunlight. Or something. I didn't really understand it myself. Oh and be sure not to confuse lichen dragons with any other kind of supernatural beings, they've been known to take offense to that." *the "supernatural beings" the description talks about references the mythical creature known as a lycan; the description was using a play on homophones (words that sound the same but are spelled differently). Mine Dragon - "“One of the oldest known dragon types, the mine dragon spends much of its time deep underground in the cold Dramoria Mines. Because they are often seen running into walls while moving about it was once thought that they felt their way around using their beards. We now know that they just have really poor eyesight.” * the description speaks of "Dramoria Mines", as in the Mines of Moria that the dwarves once mined for Mithril. And the fact that the dragon has a beard, which is a physical characteristic of all dwarves from The Lord of the Rings. Poison Dragon - "deadly neurotoxin" - a Portal reference Reindeer Dragon - "These hybrid dragons come from the Far North and can only be bred near the end of the year. Centuries ago, the magical toymaker Sandakloz journeyed north to study these rare creatures. He never returned from his journey, but every year since, during the month when reindeers dragons can be bred, children wake up one day to find magical toys in boxes bearing the old mage's signature." *"Sandakloz" is Santa Claus and the "magical toys in boxes bearing the old mage's signature" is a reference to Santa Claus bringing presents to everyone on Christmas. Sandstorm Dragon - "new form of music they lovingly call 'tectonica' " - referencing the worldwide techno/dance hit "Sandstorm" by Darude; reference to the tectonic plates that make up the earth. Other Clover Dragon - Incubation Time, Cost, Selling Price, and Hatch Experience are filled with the number "7" - reference to the number "7" being considered lucky. Getting three "7s" in a row on a slot machine produces a large sum of winnings compared to the other outcomes. "Double Rainbows All the Way" - Game Center Achievement - is a reference to "Double Rainbows All the Way Across the Sky", a song that arose from a viral video Fire Boost - The Fire Dragon Master, Tim, gives an income boost to all Fire based Dragons on the island. - reference to the sorcerer Tim from Monty Python and the Holy Grail Hibernation Cave - costs 3,141,592 DragonCash - the price reference to the value of Pi Leap Year Dragon Incubation Time - Incubation Time is 14 hours 30 minutes; which can be written as 14.5 hours. 14.5 + 14.5 = 29. Leap Day is on the 29th day of February. Metal Shrine Description-"Tailstep"-A reference to Dubstep music. "Wub-wub" in the description is a common onomonopia used to describe one of the most common sounds in Dubstep Reindeer Dragon and Santa visitors - Rudolph and Santa Sarjin Peppers - Sgt. Pepper (see The Beatles) Water Shrine Description - "Kessi of Lake Kes" - Nessie of Loch Ness - Loch Ness Monster Category:DragonVale Wiki